1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a zoom lens and a variable illumination angle strobe device incorporated in the camera and, more particularly, it relates to a camera in which the illumination angle of the strobe device can be either automatically varied in accordance with the change of the focal length of the zoom lens or manually adjusted independently of the variation of the focal length.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in a conventional lens shutter type of auto-focus camera, it is impossible to vary focal length of the photographing optical system. There is also known a two-focal length type of lens shutter type camera in which a lens for varying the focal length can be selectively inserted in the photographing optical system. However, even in such a two-focal length type camera which makes it possible to use two focal lengths, such as a wide angle and a telephoto range of the zoom lens or a standard range and a telephoto range of the zoom lens, it is impossible to cover the focal length range in between these two extreme focal lengths or between the wide angle and the medium telephoto. Because of these limitations, a single lens reflex camera is required in order to take a picture using a zoom lens.
However, a single lens reflex camera is more expensive, and heavier than a lens shutter type of camera and, accordingly, it is not easy for a photographer unfamiliar with such a camera to master it. Because of heavy weight and large size of the single lens reflex camera, female photographers and travelers, who usually try to reduce the weight and the number of baggages they must carry, tend to hesitate to use single lens reflex cameras, even if they will recognize that high quality pictures may be taken with such cameras.
In addition, conventional single lens reflex cameras do not have a strobe device. Therefore, it is necessary for photographers who desire to use a strobe device, e.g., for taking photographs at night, to use one which can be attached to the camera body.
Based on the foregoing camera, users who do not like single lens reflex cameras, which are relatively bulky and heavy as mentioned above, have only two choices: a light and small lens shutter type of automatic camera which can not control focal length; and a two-focal length type of auto-focus camera in which only two extreme focal lengths can be used.
In other words, it is generally accepted that the focal length can not be varied or only two focal lengths can be used in the existing lens shutter type of camera. However, if a lens shutter type of camera having a zoom lens was available on the market, the market could be stimulated as camera users could be expected to increase, these new users being persons who presently consider single lens reflex cameras too big to carry and the not able to satisfy all of their needs.
The assignee of the present application has developed and filed a number of patent applications directed to a lens shutter type of camera having a zoom lens and a variable illumination angle strobe device, which satisfies the above mentioned requirements (USSN 144,0303, PCT/JP87/00293). In this lens shutter type of camera, the illumination angle of the strobe device varies in accordance with the change of focal length of the zoom lens, and the focal length of the zoom lens and the illumination angle of the variable illumination angle strobe device have a constant relationship between each other. In certain cases, however, problems arise with where such cameras, especially in cases where a photographer intends to make a special purpose strobe photograph. An example of such a case would be a, where only an intermediate figure (person) between certain objects or other people should be illuminated with the strobe light. Another case involves an object which is located further beyond the normal object distance range in which the strobe photographing can be effected, in which case it is desired to take a photograph with the use of the strobe device.